


Achieve Your Fullest Potential

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to bubblymoth for giving me this idea. </p><p>Remember kids, don't be like Lauren and Mr Cutter, always use protection.</p></blockquote>





	Achieve Your Fullest Potential

It took three minutes from meeting Mr Cutter for Lauren to know she was going to fuck him. Long enough for his secretary to introduce the two and then leave her alone sitting on the other side of his desk. Long enough for them to take in each other - her cheap suit, his expensive, tailored one, as if their clothing told them everything they needed to know about each other. Looking at the width of his perfect smile. No. Not even three minutes. 

Lauren Mallard fell in love instantly. 

Love, or the nearest approximation thereof, would have to wait. There was business to be attended to. Lauren matched his smile with a grin of her own. "It's so wonderful to visit Canaveral and to finally get to see Goddard Futuristics!" She ran a finger over the maple ridging of his desk, sat up straighter in the plush leather seats. "You've certainly gone out of your way to impress. I'm amazed at your ability to spend money!"

Mr Cutter's smile, if possible, grew. "You have to spend money to make money, Ren - can I call you Ren?" His chuckle went straight through Lauren, and she shivered and pressed her legs together, pantyhose layers rubbing together beneath a yellow skirt. "And you're not here to see if I know how to spend money. You want to know if I can make money for our investors." He eyed her speculatively. "Let's go over the numbers together, shall we?" 

If Mr Cutter was anything to judge Goddard Futuristics by, it was the safest investment Strexcorp would ever make. Still, Lauren waited patiently as they went over goal statements and five-year plans. She made him detail every mission that Goddard had in the air, looking for the subtle tells that meant he was lying, a moment of hesitation before he answered a question she wasn't meant to ask, a raised voice as he slipped into a prepared answer. He was such a good liar. And all the while he stood next to her, ostensibly to help guide her through the paperwork, but she knew he could see her face redden, could feel how her pulse raced as he brushed against her picking up a file. His cologne smelled like success. 

When she signed the deal, half a million from Stex's war chest, she half expected him to fall back into his seat. He had what he wanted, and there was no need to play her any longer. Let Ren go back to her hotel and order pay-per-view porn until the itch is gone. Instead, the moment the pen was down, he kissed her. 

The kiss was far too gentle, a simple brush against her lips before he pulled back. Her answering noise was equal parts frustration that his mouth was gone and frustration that he'd never believe she'd assessed Goddard fairly, he'd always think it was his skills that closed the deal. 

It didn't matter, because he was kissing her again, properly this time. She yanked at his jacket but the buttons refused to come off and he was chuckling at her eagerness and she wanted him just as much as the first time he laughed. She bit his lip to silence him and started working on undoing the buttons. His fingers moved to her blazer in an echoing motion but it was like whisps of air moving against her. Her smile was turning into something feral now and she jerked the jacket off him. Suspenders next - what sort of man still wears suspenders? Sliding them off his shoulders. Pulling at his pale blue shirt, delighted to see that those buttons, at least, gave way. He grabbed her wrist at that, but released it instantly when she pulled back. "Ren's in a hurry," he said in his cheerful, mocking voice and she bit him again, on his shoulder where she could leave a bruise and it wouldn't show. 

He took his time with her shirt, fingers lingering against the skin on her stomach before he pulled it over her head. She rewarded him with nails pressed into the flesh of his back, and took off her skirt herself, taking her pantyhose and underwear off with it, stepping neatly out of her lime green pumps. Lauren could feel Mr Cutter's erection hard on her palm. He undid the fly himself, perhaps unwilling to risk more damage, but he let her pull his pants and then his white briefs to his knees and he let her push him into the chair she'd occupied when he first kissed her. 

"Smiling God you're big," she murmured as she slid over him. She always said them when she was with a man. But if he caught the lie, he didn't care. He was grinning, letting her do the work of moving against him, as if she owed him this rather than the other way around. She brought his hands to her breasts, cupped them around the lace that barely clothed them, but again his touch was light enough to be maddening. She growled at him and he pulled his hands entirely away, but when she whimpered he put them back against her, moving his thumb over her nipple. Her orgasm took her by surprise then, Mr Cutter pulling her into a deep kiss rather than letting her scream. Her writhing faltered for a moment and he let her collect herself before she returned to rocking against him. "We don't want the secretaries to think we're not working, do we Ren?" he chided. Instead of waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to the dark lace, tracing the nipple with a wet tongue. She rewarded him by increasing the pace and in a moment she felt his hips jerk against her and a wetness pool inside her. She kept moving as he spasmed silently, then lay against his chest for a second. 

Mr Cutter was right though. This sort of thing shouldn't happen during business hours. With a sigh, she lifted herself off his softening member. Her clothes were rumpled on the floor, and she doubted that he had an iron in his desk. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Cutter!" 

"I could say the same about you, Ren. You have to look me up next time you're in Canaveral." He gave her a beaming smile and she grinned back at him, and everything about him was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bubblymoth for giving me this idea. 
> 
> Remember kids, don't be like Lauren and Mr Cutter, always use protection.


End file.
